Field of the Invention
This invention relates to memory modules, and more particularly to high density semiconductor memory modules.
Description of the Related Art
Present-day computing systems often utilize standardized memory modules to add memory capacity to a system. A memory module is generally comprised of a number of memory chips mounted on a printed circuit card adapted for insertion into a standard carrier or socket connector. Some of these modules can be easily added or removed from a system to permit flexible configuration of memory capacity. The module and socket adhere to a standardized pin assignment for exchange of signals between a system bus and the memory chips. Signals are routed from the carrier connector to the memory chips in accordance with the particular standard used for the module and the particular memory chips selected by the memory module manufacturer.
Standard memory modules are known as single in-line memory modules (SIMM or SIMMs) and dual in-line memory modules (DIMM or DIMMs). Each of these can comprise a series of dynamic random-access memory integrated circuits. These modules are mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in personal computers, workstations and servers. The main difference between SIMMs and DIMMs is that DIMMs have separate electrical contacts on each side of the module, while the contacts on SIMMs on both sides are redundant. Another difference is that standard SIMMs have a 32-bit data path, while standard DIMMs have a 64-bit data path. DIMMs began to replace SIMMs as the predominant type of memory module newer processors began to gain market share.